


Ordinary Is Never Perfect

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex Fail, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or ten times Oliver and Felicity try to have sex, but hopelessly fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Someone getting a leg cramp, partner thinks they're hurting them, the mood is gone.

The first time they have sex, it's perfect. Everything goes right. It's hot, it's passionate, it blows both their minds, and it sets the bar high for the next time. She knows it's an impossible standard considering, well, it's Oliver-fucking-Queen for god's sake and lord have mercy is he good in bed, but now that they've just had the most incredible sex she's ever experienced, she has no idea how they're going to top it.

_Meh_ , Felicity thinks.  _With that body, I'm pretty sure I've got nothing to worry about._

The second time doesn't exactly go as planned. They'd had a long, tiring day at the office and an even longer training session on the mats in the lair. Felicity is exhausted, but all the adrenaline coursing through her veins has her pumped and primed for one more long,  _hard_  workout.

As she stands there in the center of the floor, hopping up and down on her toes trying to work off the excess energy, she spies Oliver out of the corner of her eye, grabbing towels and water bottles. His body, just like hers, drips with perspiration. It glistens off his skin as he walks towards her and suddenly Felicity is assaulted with images of her tongue lapping away each little droplet off his toned chest.

A devilish smile curls up her lips and she turns to him, her hands on her hips, eyes raking over his body in all its half naked glory. He sees that look and immediately stops in his tracks, his fingers clutching the towels and bottles tightly as he waits for her move.

Felicity slowly saunters up to him, her eyes flicking between his chest and his mouth. Her bottom lip is tucked between her teeth as she watches him still, his eyes narrowing at her just slightly. She knows that look well. The desire held in those blackened pools makes her heart flutter as she finally steps up to him, her fingers reaching up and just barely brushing down his broad chest.

From that point on, it's a free for all. The towels and bottles slip from his grasp, clattering to the floor as she's swept into his arms for a bruising kiss. Teeth rake across her lower lip, nipping and sucking as she mewls in response. It's hot and heavy, with Felicity finding herself clawing her fingers down his back desperately looking for something to cling to as his hands scoop the slopes of her ass to press her flat against him.

In mere seconds, her legs are pulled around his waist as he lowers her back to the mat, his lips sucking deep purple welts along her neck that she knows are going to be a bitch to cover tomorrow morning. But Felicity doesn't care. She's enjoying this far too much, her body immediately reacting to his touch. It sets her skin on fire wherever the pads of his fingers land. Right now they're working the zipper of her sports bra down, the other hand reaching inside the stretchy lycra material until he finds one supple breast.

Her head tilts back as a cry escapes her throat. Oliver's fingers have found her nipple and relentlessly pinch and roll it to a stiff peak. Her right leg wraps around his hips, forcing him closer until she can feel the hard length of his cock pressing right where she needs it. She's definitely ready for more, but then something happens.

Felicity doesn't know whether it's the way she moves her leg or how she rolls her hips, but a sharp pain flares from her right hamstring. The cry that tears from her throat stops Oliver immediately. All the passion and lust drains from his eyes. They're replaced by concern and fear, two things she hates seeing, especially when combined.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks as he pushes himself away from her. "Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Felicity grumbles as her leg slides from his hip and lands on the mat beside his knee. Her hand reaches for her hamstring, massaging it gently as the pain begins to ebb. "Cramp."

Oliver's head drops. She knows that look too. He feels guilty; responsible. Her free hand reaches up to cup his jaw in hopes of setting him at ease, but he still refuses to look at her. "Hey," Felicity softly whispers as her thumb sweeps over his cheek, "this is not your fault."

He sighs deeply before lifting his head. Their eyes meet, blue on blue, and she can still see the vestiges of guilt swimming in their depths. She scoots closer to him, careful of the way she moves her leg, and lets her head fall to his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have worked you so hard," Oliver whispers, his cheek pressing to her forehead.

"But I like it when you work me hard," she protests, her gaze finding his a moment later. "It's no fun if you go easy on me. Besides, maybe one of these days some of the moves you teach me down here might come in handy in the bedroom."

That gets a snort and a chuckle out of him. The smile on his face blossoms into that gorgeous grin that always makes her heart skip a beat as he reaches down and slips his hand beneath her aching leg. It feels good when his practiced fingers begin rubbing strong, soothing circles into her muscles, easing the painful tension that still lingers.

Felicity groans when he hits a particularly sore spot and he immediately pulls back. "Why'd you stop?" she grumbles, but soon finds herself being hoisted into his arms and carried over to her computer chair.

"Because we're going home so I can properly take care of that for you," he says, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Felicity asks anyway as she zips her bra up and grabs the light jacket slung over the back of her chair.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Oliver smirks before pulling his t-shirt over his head.


	2. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling that goes on forever, without long and intimate discussions.

Most nights they just fall into bed, too tired to move more than an inch, their arms wrapped around each other as they drift off. Other nights are hot and heavy, full of passion and sweat and strangled moans. Then there are the nights where they simply want to relax.

Tonight is one of those nights. She props herself up on her maroon pillow, wearing a simple faded grey tank top and red gym shorts with white stripes up the sides. Grabbing the book she's been reading on and off for the past month, she finally gets comfortable as he finishes his nightly routine and slips into bed beside her.

He's tired, but not as tired as those other nights where he barely crawls into bed before he's fast asleep, his face pressed against her shoulder as his breaths puff across her skin. Tonight he snuggles beside her, his face pressing into her belly, kissing it softly before his head finally comes to rest in her lap as his hand hand runs up and down leg, just below the hem of her shorts before stopping somewhere mid-thigh.

She sighs, her book falling over her chest as she looks down at him. He's relaxed, peaceful, and her fingers fall to the top of his head, carding through the short strands of his sandy hair. A deep, shuddering breath escapes his lungs, his shoulders slumping even further in relaxation. This is a moment where he's at his most vulnerable, and she knows it's because he trusts her.

He's never like this at any other time of the day, just right now, when he's with her; when he's comfortable and at ease. It's taken them two years to get to this point, and no matter how many times she tries to deny it, she knows it's all because of her.

She smiles, her fingers continuing to card through his hair as his breathing evens out. His hand has crept higher, falling against her hip just below where the hem of her shirt rides up exposing a delicate strip of skin his thumb gently caresses, the calloused pad sending little spikes of heat through her body.

But tonight she decides not to act on it. She prefers these little moments to the hot and heavy ones sometimes, because they're much more honest than the whispered "I love you's" in the heat of passion. They show love instead of tell it. And that's all she ever really wants some nights.


	3. Stupid Belt Buckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bra or Belt being impossible to unfasten with one hand in the dark. Having to get the other person to do it.

It's three in the morning. The door to her apartment opens in a rush, flying in a woosh until it hits the wall with a loud thud that would probably wake the neighbors, but they don't care. Hands are everywhere, tugging at suit jackets and hair pins, laying a trail of clothing on the floor from the front door to her bedroom.

Oliver kicks it shut as an afterthought. He's too busy fiddling with the zipper of her dress, yanking it down to expose the bare flesh of her back to his eager hands. His fingers trail down her spine causing her to shiver in anticipation.

Felicity's hands are prying open the buttons of his dress shirt, but she quickly becomes impatient when her dress is pulled from her body leaving her in only a black lace thong. When his fingers sink into the soft, round flesh of her ass, she groans. There isn't much thought given to his shirt as she grabs the soft fabric and pulls it open the rest of the way, pearl buttons flying in all directions.

The soft grown that escapes Oliver's throat sends her into a tizzy. She feels light headed and giddy while his mouth sucks a line down her throat until he reaches her collarbone. His fingers continue to knead her ass, slipping beneath the frilly lace of her thong before tugging it down so it sits at the tops of her thighs.

"Oh, god!" Felicity moans when he begins to stroke his thumb between her legs. It's been over two weeks since they'd had sex, and she's desperate to feel him right now.

Oliver isn't fairing any better. The second he touches her slit and feels the moisture that's gathered there against his fingers, his teeth sink into her skin. She's so wet and so needy. He can't help himself when he pushes her onto the bed and nearly rips her thong the rest of her way down her legs, tossing it over his shoulder not caring where it lands.

His mouth tears away from her flesh as he stares down at her, naked and waiting, her eyes that dark shade of blue, so full of want and desire it nearly drives him mad. Her legs are spread, feet hooking behind his knees and drawing him close so when she sits up, her hands easily reach for the buckle of his belt.

Felicity's first attempt at taking it off fails. Sweaty palms and overzealous excitement force her fingers to slip as she tries to pull the silver buckle out of the belt loops of his pants. Pausing for a moment to wipe her hands on the comforter, she tries again and yet again fails. Her frustration grows as she tries one more time, all the while noticing just how hard Oliver is under that fine Italian fabric. If she doesn't get that belt undone soon, she's going to scream.

The next time she tries, she manages to get the leather out of the catch only to get it stuck in the loops of his pants as she tries to pull it off in one quick motion. Oliver lurches forward, caught off guard by her almost violent move. He's falling on top of her before he can stop himself. There's only enough time to throw his arms forward before he has Felicity pinned to the bed, her arms tangled beneath his chest.

"Ow!" she cries out and he knows almost immediately what's happened.

When he pulls away, Felicity grabs her hand and begins to massage it. "I'm so sorry!" Oliver is quick to apologize as he takes her hand and softly rubs it with his fingers. He's now kneeling between her legs. They're eye level with each other and he can clearly see the mood has changed between them. Gone is the heat and the passion of just moments earlier. There's pain in her eyes and he knows he's hurt her more than she cares to admit.

"I'll be fine," Felicity mutters before she grabs the corners of the comforter and begins to draw them up over her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Oliver asks. When she nods, he grabs this discarded shirt and pulls it around her body. Yes, the mood is definitely ruined, and as he stands up to take off the rest of his clothes, he can hear her muttering something along the lines of "stupid belt buckle."

Returning to bed, Oliver finds her already curled up under the soft pink blanket. He slides in beside her, his arms reaching out to wrap around her waist and bring her to his chest. "I'm sorry," he murmurs into her ear then presses a kiss to her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," Felicity sighs before relaxing into the warmth of his embrace. "Stupid belt buckle," she bitterly mumbles. He's out of bed seconds later. "Where are you going?" she asks, sitting up and watching Oliver as he grabs the offending garment and throws it in the trash can beside her desk.

Felicity smiles then shakes her head and rolls her eyes when he's sliding back into bed beside her. "Come here," Oliver says as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into his chest once more. She giggles when his lips find a bare spot on her neck not hidden behind her hair.

Maybe the night isn't a total disaster after all.


	4. The Hair Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Having to violently sneeze because someone’s hair just went up their nose. Or making faces because said hair went in their mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated this, but for some reason I got the stroke of inspiration today and ended up finishing another prompt in the series. I guess I'll never get away from writing, no matter how hard I try. I might get discouraged, but something always brings me back. I hope you enjoy this.

It starts off like it usually does: a simple look, a light press of fingers against a shoulder, wide eyes roaming a sweaty body post-workout. And it always escalates into something more: a heated gaze, the lick of a tongue over bright pink lips, a kiss that goes from soft and gentle to passionate and hungry in less than a second. It really doesn't take much to get them going.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take much to get them to stop either.

Oliver would think by now he's have gotten used to the crazy ways they make love, but sometimes things don't always go exactly as plan. Tonight he catches Felicity staring at him as he finishes his last rep on the salmon ladder, jumping down from the bar and landing gracefully on the floor beneath him in a predatory crouch.

She doesn't miss the heat in his gaze or the way he licks his lips when he catches her staring at him from her computer. It's Oliver's favorite thing about her. Felicity has never shied away from looking at him with those gorgeous crystalline eyes that shine bright with awe and lust now that she knows they belong to each other. It gets him every time that he's managed to find love and keep it, especially with her.

And tonight, when he catches her staring, Oliver doesn't hesitate to stride up to her and kiss her thoroughly since the foundry is devoid of anyone but them. Diggle went home to Lyla and Sara hours earlier and Roy was upstairs managing the club with Thea. He wouldn't be coming back down there anytime tonight. That leaves the entire basement free for them to do as they please, something Oliver takes advantage of almost immediately.

Wrapping his arms around Felicity's waist, he hoists her out of her chair and she instantly wraps her legs around him, knowing exactly where this is going. She lets out a peal of laughter when his fingers trail against her ticklish sides, and he can't help but smile as her eyes dance in the fluorescent lights. He loves her laugh, loves being the reason she laughs, and when he sets her down on the med table, she giggles again when his hands creep under the hem of her skirt and caress her creamy thighs.

"Oliver," she purrs when he nuzzles her neck as he steps between her knees. A line of kisses runs down her throat until his lips reach her collarbone. That's when his tongue snakes out, tasting her there. Felicity moans, and the sound echoes through the foundry, reaching his ears and instantly making him hard.

_Fuck!_  He needs to feel her all around him, her skin pressed to his as they hold each other close in the throes of ecstasy. Oliver's hands rip off her panties, tossing them behind him as his fingers curl into her causing her to moan again. By now, her hands are threaded in his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he teases her for several minutes with his fingers slipping in and out of her slickness while his lips suck the skin at the base of her neck.

He can feel the moment Felicity reaches her peak. Her breathing becomes shallow, and she pants against his ear, her hot breaths fanning out across his skin as he hastens his efforts. Curling his fingers up, he finds the spot that makes her cry out. She tenses immediately, her thighs quivering where they're wrapped around his waist. A string of curses leaves her pretty mouth and Oliver bites into her skin trying not to laugh. He loves it when she talks dirty.

A few more expert thrusts of his fingers and she comes with a shout, his name reverberating off the cinder block walls. Her slickness coats his hand as he pulls it out from between her thighs and before he can suck the juices off himself, she grabs his wrist and brings his fingers to her lips. Just the sight of Felicity licking herself off him sets every nerve in his body aflame.

She's pulled off the table with a squeak and turned around so that her hands land on the cool metal. Oliver pulls the drawstring holding his cargo pants to his hips and shoves them down until they pool at his ankles. His cock springs forth and he's glad he decided against underwear after his shower that evening. In a matter of seconds, Felicity's skirt is shoved up, exposing her perfectly round ass and shapely thighs to his hungry gaze. His hands cup each cheek, kneading and pulling until another moan escapes her lips.

"Fuck," Oliver mutters as he guides his cock to her dripping entrance. He's desperate to bury himself in her, take her hard and fast, make her come again around his dick this time instead of his fingers. The need grows as Felicity rears back, stroking her ass against his erection.

Oliver closes his eyes as he revels in the sensation of her silken skin pressed against him. He leans forward, his mouth open in a groan, fully intent on burying himself inside her, but doesn't realize her head has tilted back. He ends up with a mouthful of Felicity's hair and subsequently gags when it's accidentally inhaled into his throat.

Before he knows it, Oliver starts to choke. He instinctively pulls away from her, coughing and gagging, and trips on the pants that are still wrapped around his ankles. Then he's falling, unable to catch himself because his lungs and throat still burn from inhaling hair, and he falls to the cold floor on his bare ass.

Above him, Felicity turns with a gasp, her hand covering her mouth as she stares down at him, wide-eyed with shock and surprise. She doesn't move for several seconds as he just lays there, trying to figure out what to do after such an embarrassing mishap. This isn't his finest moment, but not his worst either.

Then she snorts. Her body shakes as she tries to hold in her laughter, but it's damn near impossible. The effort is too much. Soon, Felicity's carefree laughter echoes through the foundry. She kneels down, her hand falling to his chest as he glares up at her.

"I'm sorry, baby," Felicity giggles, stroking her fingers along the lines and ridges until the settle over the scar that brought her into his world.

Oliver can't be mad at her. He slips his hand over hers and smiles from where he lays on the ground at her feet. He still loves her laugh, even if it's as his expense. "C'mere," her murmurs, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on top of him. Felicity falls willingly and lands on top of his chest with one hand still pressed over his heart while the other reaches out to steady herself against the floor near his head.

He hugs her to him, wraps his arms around her, and pulls her in for a gentle kiss. She sighs, and then his tongue is caressing her lips, silently asking for permission to go further. It's no surprise when she relents, allowing Oliver's tongue to delve into her mouth and deepen the kiss. Felicity wraps her arm around his neck, pulling herself closer until she's straddled his waist.

Thankfully, the mood returns and they're at it again, hands and lips caressing, kissing their way along exposed skin. It isn't long before Felicity sits up. Her hands are firmly planted on his chest as she gazes down at him with those clear blue eyes. Oliver holds his breath as she shifts her hips, her ass stroking against his still-present erection until he's throbbing to be inside her again. Then they rise and her hand reaches between their bodies to grasp him, guide him to her glistening folds.

Felicity sinks down onto him, her muscles fluttering against his cock until he's seated to the hilt. They both groan and Oliver sits up, seeking out her lips to kiss her as they finally begin making love on the floor of the foundry. It's not the ideal place, but it'll do for now. After all, it's his fault they ended up there in the first place and he'd be damned to let a free night like tonight go to waste.

Although it's not what Oliver had in mind when he started this, he's happy with the result. Felicity comes again, this time clenching around him and coaxing him into his own climax. Once it's over, they lay there, happy and sated. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other.

"So, that happened," Felicity comments as her fingers trace random patterns over his chest.

"Yeah, it did," Oliver agrees, his body just as comfortable on the foundry floor as it is in her bed.

"I think if we wanna do this in the future, maybe it would be better on your cot or in my bed," she replies, her head tilting up to give him a cheeky smile.

This time, Oliver laughs before he presses a kiss to her forehead and says, "That would be the smart thing to do. We'll definitely have to try it next time."

And it's exactly what they do when he catches her staring at him again the following week, only this time, it actually goes as planned and they don't end up on the floor, laughing at each other even though he still loves her laugh.


	5. Bumps In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying to dramatically throw oneself onto the bed, ending up cracking their head against the wall or bedpost on accident.

It's a fail to end all fails. This one should go into the history books because, wow, she really fucked that up! And now Felicity not only has a bruise, but stitches to show for it as well. It's quite literally an episode of "Sex Sent Me To The ER" minus the over-dramatic actors.

It starts how it usually does. (When does it not?)

They decided to take a night off from crime fighting, go out to dinner, and enjoy each other's company. Simple, straightforward, nothing elaborate. Just some Big Belly burgers, two orders of fries, and a couple of milkshakes. Anything that would ease the insanity of their dual lives.

With Felicity now in charge of The Company Formally Known As Palmer Technologies (her words, she was still trying to come up with a name), things had taken a more hectic turn than the team expected. Nights were spent playing vigilante and tech support while days were spent trying to figure out how to run a multinational corporation. It was a daunting task, one that left them both too exhausted to do much aside from fall into bed and pass out only to do it all over again the next day.

It was Thea's idea to kick them out of the new lair that night, let them have some "alone time", as she put it. "The tension between you two is killing me," she'd commented before turning them both on their heels and all but shoving them out the door. "I've got this, Ollie!" Thea had added. Reluctantly, they left her in charge with Laurel and Dig as backup.

Felicity suggested the simple fare, and Oliver had agreed almost instantly, preferring a quiet night eating junk food in the comfort of her living room to fancy restaurants they needed to be dressed for. No, they were far too exhausted for that. So it was decided: dinner and a movie on her couch.

It turned into anything but.

Because as soon as the food wrappers were discarded and the trash was thrown out, Oliver began his assault on her neck, his lips pressing lines of kisses up and down the pale column as she tried (but failed) to watch the movie she'd picked out for the evening. But Felicity wasn't complaining. It had been weeks since they'd had sex, and there was something to say about scratching an itch. Right then, he was scratching it pretty well with the scruff on his chin.

"Oliver," she groaned, tilting her head to the side and allowing him access to more of her soft, creamy skin. Then his hand curled around her waist, pulling her into his lap. His other hand slipped beneath the material of the tank top Felicity slept in, immediately zeroing in on her breasts. When she felt him pinch her nipple, she moaned, arching into his palm, seeking out more of his warmth.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" Oliver rumbled against her neck, his tongue licking a line from her ear to her collarbone as the hand around her waist snaked beneath her yoga pants and dipped between her parted thighs.

"Fuck!" Felicity hissed when he reached her pussy.

"Mmm… Soaking wet," he hummed along her skin as his lips traveled lower, sucking on her puckered nipples through her shirt while his fingers stroked along her moist flesh. He played with her for a few moments, stroking his index finger between her folds, spreading the wetness over her skin, until, suddenly, he attacked her clit, pinching it before letting go.

Felicity cried out, her hips jerking forward, grinding against his growing erection. "Bedroom, now," she ordered, and wasn't disappointed when Oliver easily picked her up and began to carry her towards the bedroom. They stopped every so often along the way to suck kisses into each other's skin, but not for too long.

The burning anticipation kept them going. It didn't stop, even when Oliver set her down on the floor in her bedroom. Felicity looked up at him and smiled her devilish little smile before grabbing the band that held her ponytail up and yanking it out of her hair so it cascaded down her shoulders. She shook it out, watching as his eyes darkened even more with the lust that pulsed through his veins.

She hopped up on the bed, crawling backwards as she watched Oliver grab his belt and began to unbutton it. Her hands reached the edges of her pillows and Felicity figured she had at least another foot let before she hit the headboard. That single miscalculation led to the mess they were currently in now.

Throwing her head back to shake her hair out again, Felicity ended up hitting one of the metal rails of her headboard instead, the one that just so happened to have a sharp edge on it. She let out a yelp and pulled back only to end up with her hair tangled in the jagged edges of the sharp metal shard. It yanked her against it once more, this time digging into her skin and splitting it open.

Oliver was there a second later, his hand reaching out to gently ease her away from the metal bars. Feeling something warm and wet trickle down his fingers, he immediately pulled back to find them covered in red.

"Is that…  _blood_?" Felicity hesitantly asked. Her eyes drifted to Oliver's finding the lust gone and replaced by concern. He didn't say anything, just kept trying to untangle her hair from the metal piece as he muttered something about wishing he'd taken care of it when he'd first felt it a week ago.

Her heart began to race faster when she reached up to feel the back of her head as well and that same wetness Oliver had felt moments earlier. Pulling away, she saw her fingers covered in red and began to panic. "Oh, my god!" Felicity cried, her heart feeling as if it would beat right out of her chest.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, baby," Oliver tried to calm her once her hair had come untangled from the metal. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as she clung to him for dear life. "Let's get you to the bathroom and see how bad it is," he added, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her across the room to her tiny en suite. She was set on the toilet lid where he gently pushed her head down to see just how much damage had been done.

A towel was grabbed off the rack moments after he parted her blood-stained hair and pressed to the wound. "I don't want to freak you out, but I think I should take you to the hospital," Oliver said.

"Oh, no!" Felicity cried. "You can't just take care of it here?! Is it really that bad?"

"This isn't exactly something I can take care of," he answered.

"Oh, my god!" She was sobbing now, her face falling into her hands as Oliver tried to soothe her the best he could. He gently grasped one of her wrists, placing it on top of the towel, then pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Sit tight, baby. I'm gonna grab my shirt and my pants and we'll head out," Oliver said. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

So here they are now, sitting in a private room as a nurse stitches the wound along the back of Felicity's head while Oliver holds her hand. Once it's done, the nurse gives her a dose of painkillers and antibiotics before leaving to get her discharge papers.

"Well, that was an epic fail," Felicity grumbles from the bed, her chin still resting against her chest. She doesn't see or feel Oliver move until his lips are pressed against her forehead.

"Did I tell you about the time I fell off the bed just as I was about to get into a girl's pants?" he asks.

"You? Mr. Smooth As Fuck? You fell off the bed trying to get into a girl's pants?" she replies, giving him an incredulous look.

"Yeah. She fell on top of me and banged her elbow against her dresser."

Felicity begins to giggle, her arms wrapping around her sides as she tries to hold in her laughter, but she fails. "Oh, my god!" she cries as tears spill down her cheeks.

"The worst part? It was Laurel," Oliver admits.

The peals of laughter that echo throughout the room make Oliver smile. For the past hour Felicity has been nothing short of unhappy or crying as the emergency room doctor told her she was going to need stitches to fix the hole at the back of her head. Hearing her laugh now is the best thing in the world. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her smiling lips before squeezing her hand and helping her off the bed into a chair.

"You do know I'm going to ask Laurel about this later?" Felicity says as she gazes up at him from where he stands beside her.

"I figured as much," Oliver replies with a smile.

"But it's also good to know that even my knight has a few dents in his shiny armor," she murmurs, her head coming to rest against his thigh as her eyes flutter closed.

Oliver chuckles. When the nurse returns with the discharge papers and instructions on how to care for the wound, Felicity is already half asleep. She's scooped into his arms without much protest and he carries her out to the car.

The clock on the dash reads 3:28 AM. Although this isn't exactly what Felicity wants to be doing at three in the morning, she's glad Oliver is with her. And when they get back to her apartment, he takes her to the couch instead of the bed, reasoning that it's still a mess and he needs to clean it up before he'll let her sleep there again. She knows he wants to take care of the burr that caused the mess they are in and agrees, but only if he lays beside her.

They fall asleep in the warmth of each other's embrace a few minutes later, happy and content. Even if the night doesn't exactly go as planned, it's still a nice reprieve from their night job.


	6. All He Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Start cuddling with the intention of going further, but someone falls asleep on accident and the other person doesn’t have the heart to wake them.

"This day couldn't have been any longer," Felicity says as she drops her heels beside the bedroom door and pads over to the bed. Oliver lays there, shirtless as always, his eyes looking up from whatever he's writing in his journal. He smiles at her, warmth radiating from his gaze. It's not long before she drops into bed beside him, face first into the comforter.

The journal gets put aside on the nightstand as Oliver rolls onto his side to face her. "Tired?" he asks, voice husky with exhaustion as well.

It hasn't been a good day for either of them. The constant battle with the Palmer Tech board of directors keeps Felicity busy most days while Oliver's battle with the criminals keeps him occupied most nights. They have precious time together ever since their return to Star City, and while they try to make the most of it, sometimes they're just too tired.

"Yeah," Felicity mumbles from the covers. She's too tired to even lift her head at this point, but she tries anyway, managing to move it just enough so she can see Oliver through one lens of her glasses.

"C'mere," he whispers, opening his arms.

"No, you c'mere," she grumbles. "Too tired."

His breathy chuckle is all she hears as he moves closer, the bed dipping deeper against her side until she feels his arms slide around her. Drawn into the warmth of his embrace, Felicity sighs deeply. She loves cuddling with Oliver, loves it when he wraps himself around her. His arms feel like home, no matter where they are.

When his fingers start to rub up and down her spine, she moans. "Feels so good," Felicity murmurs, her nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. If she wasn't so tired, her clothes would be coming off right now. Fortunately, she has a fantastic boyfriend who knows almost instinctively what she needs. And when Oliver's fingers tug the hem of her shirt out of the black trousers she wore to work that day, her body relaxes into him.

They glide up her spine, deft fingers unhooking her bra before sliding back down to grab the cotton material and lift it over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. "You're too good to me," Felicity sighs when he rolls her onto her back and begins to work on her pants.

Oliver rarely gets the opportunity to undress his girlfriend anymore. Those days of ripping each other's clothes off in the middle of a hotel room or a rented villa are all but gone. Now things are much gentler. With Felicity looking a little worse for wear than he does that evening, he goes slow, taking his time easing her shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor on his side of the bed.

When he sees her bare, warm skin glow in the single lamp lighting up the room from his nightstand, he can't help himself. His lips descend upon her neck, peppering it with feather-light kisses. Felicity sighs deeply, her eyes fluttering shut as her hands reach up into his hair. Taking it as a sign to continue, Oliver's lips travel down the soft, pale column of flesh until he reaches her clavicle. It, too, gets the delicate kiss treatment before he goes even lower.

When his lips wrap around one of her nipples, Felicity hums her approval. He suckles it for a few moments before switching to the other one while his hands wander lower, reaching the hem of her pants. They pop the button open before sliding the zipper down. She's wearing simple cotton panties beneath. Oliver can feel them as his mouth continues down her abdomen, kissing a path to her belly button. He stops to pull her pants and underwear down her supple legs before continuing down his path until he reaches her apex.

Oliver gazes up at his girlfriend just as his lips press against the inside of her thighs where he knows she enjoys feeling his scruff scrape over the tender skin. Her hand has gone slack in his hair, resting on top of his head, and he can see why. Her eyes are shut, mouth open slightly, chest rising and falling slowly in deep slumber.

Sighing in defeat, Oliver sits up, grabbing the comforter and gently throwing it over her naked body. He doesn't have the heart to continue no matter how badly he wants to. His hand will get him through the night, so he heads to the bathroom to take care of the situation in his sweats before returning to their bed.

As he slides in beside Felicity, he hears her let out a gentle snore and smiles. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. His arms wrap around her, pulling into the expanse of his chest before he nestles his face into the crook of her neck. It doesn't matter that she was too tired to make love that night. This, cuddling up beside her and sleeping in her comforting arms, this is all Oliver needs.

His hand slides down her arm, fingers twining with hers before he, too, falls into a deep sleep.


	7. Not That Kind of Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start cuddling with the intention of going further, but someone falls asleep on accident and the other person doesn’t have the heart to wake them.

“I’ve got the popcorn and the sodas,” Oliver says as he rounds the couch and places the large plastic bowl and two Coke cans on the coffee table in front of it. “You pick the movie?”

Felicity gives an audible yawn as her head bobs up to stare at him blankly for several moments. “Um… Yeah,” she finally replies.

Smiling, Oliver sits down beside her on the caramel colored leather couch. It’s almost midnight on a Friday and this was the only thing either one of them could muster. They’re in the loft, far away from the world, their family, and their friends. It’s nice to finally have a night to themselves. William was already in bed by the time Oliver left his apartment and the city was being protected by Dig and the rest of the team.

Pressing play, the screen in front of them fills with her movie of choice: _His Girl Friday_. “Cute,” Oliver deadpans, but he wraps an arm around Felicity’s shoulders. She burrows into his side and slips half of her blanket onto his lap.

As the movie plays on, he nuzzles her hair, his lips then brushing over her forehead making her sigh contently. “How long has it been since we’ve…?” he asks.

“Hmm.... The bunker last year,” Felicity answers with amusement in her tired voice.

“Would you be up for…? I mean, would you like to…?” Oliver stutters.

“Maybe.” Felicity draws out the word, letting it linger in the air between them. Her eyes glance up at him from behind her glasses and he can’t help himself. Oliver leans in to kiss her. It’s short and sweet at first, lingering for just a moment as their lips barely touch before he plunges back in, devouring her mouth as she hikes herself up to reach him. Hands begin to wander from around her shoulders to her waist.

Felicity sighs into the kiss. Her knee rounds his legs and she’s straddling his lips. Oliver can’t help the moan that escapes his throat. She’s positioned just above the bulge in his pants, pressing down heavily, almost painfully. God, he wants her. So much so that his hands wander beneath her shirt and begin to unhook her bra as her lips trail from his mouth to his neck.

“Fuck,” Oliver mutters as she sucks on a pulse point. Blood rushes from his head to his groin and he bucks up slightly. Her soft giggle makes his hands go even faster, this time heading south to see just what she has beneath those gray yoga pants.

As his fingers slip beneath the soft fabric to find her wearing lacy panties, another sigh escapes Felicity’s lips. Her head falls to his shoulder. Oliver thinks it’s because she’s enjoying herself and continues on. Digging his fingers into the curvy flesh of her ass only brings silence. That’s not the reaction he expected.

Felicity is pretty vocal when he gets to this point. Has something changed in the time they’ve been apart? Removing his hands from her pants, Oliver glances down. Felicity’s eyes are closed, her lips parted slightly, gentle breaths escaping her lips and tickling his neck. She’d fallen asleep.

Oliver slumps into the leather cushions of the couch and sighs. He should have known. Her yawn earlier should have told him she was tired. Had he pushed too much too soon? Oliver shrugs but decides to do the right thing. He wraps his arms around Felicity and gently lifts her then takes her upstairs to the master bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he grabs the blanket and wraps it around her.

With a kiss on the forehead, Oliver decides to leave her be tonight. They can continue this at a later time. Right now, Felicity needs sleep.

“Oliver?” he hears his name being whispered from the bed. Looking down, he sees Felicity’s tired eyes open slightly as she stares up at him.

“Hey, go back to sleep,” he whispers.

“‘M sorry,” Felicity mumbles.

Smiling, Oliver replies, “It’s okay.” He reaches down and gently takes off her glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Stay,” she says, taking his hand and pulling him toward the bed beside her. She scoots over, making room so they can both fit.

“I shouldn’t,” he answers.

“Please?”

Oliver can’t resist the way she pleads with him and instantly finds himself in bed beside her. “Okay,” he whispers, wrapping both his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

“Night, Oliver,” she whispers back.

“Goodnight, Felicity,” he replies, kissing her forehead. Warm and content, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Unhappy Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wriggling around trying to strip socks off with their toes, because their hands are busy doing other things, but ending up making everything worse.

The elevator pings and the doors slide open to reveal the couple inside, their arms wrapped tightly around each other with their lips locked together in a fiery kiss. For a moment, they don’t notice, but soon the cool breeze from the hallway invades the small space, prompting them to pause and take a breath.

“Come on, Mr. Queen,” Felicity murmurs just before nipping his earlobe.

Without warning, Oliver grabs her ass and hoists her up. She immediately wraps her legs around him, holding on tight. The giggle that escapes her throat is quickly silenced when he starts making his way out of the elevator toward the doors of the loft. “As you wish, Mrs. Queen,” he replies.

She had begun to nibble on his neck but soon pauses. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Felicity says, her eyes softening as she gazes down at him. The frantic pace of their lovemaking slows, but only for a moment.

“Well, get used to it because I’m not gonna stop saying it,” Oliver rumbles against her ear before nipping at it. She shudders and the frenzy begins all over again. He moves them closer to the door, and upon reaching it, slams her back against the cool frosted windows. Without warning, his lips are on her again, sucking, nipping, licking at the soft flesh as her legs tighten around his waist.

“We should get inside,” Felicity pants when he pulls away to catch a breath.

“Yeah, okay,” Oliver agrees, nodding his head. He doesn’t wait for her to pull out a key. Instead, he kicks the door open and nearly takes it off its hinges.

“You’re going to fix that,” she pointedly replies.

“Later,” he growls, his hands now kneading her ass as they climb the stairs up to their old bedroom. Oliver kicks the door open, but this time without all the destruction. When his knees hit the bed, he lowers Felicity down to the soft pastel pink duvet and begins undressing her.

Her hands become busy unbuttoning his dress shirt and undoing the bow tie he’d worn that evening to their belated reception. It had been a beautiful occasion with their entire family and all their friends in attendance, but now was not the time to be thinking about that. No, she wants to get that shirt off  _right now_.

As Oliver slips the straps or her dress off her shoulders, she finally gets the last button undone and nearly rips his shirt out of his pants in her haste to throw it to the floor. “God, yes,” Felicity moans, taking in the sight of his half naked, incredibly toned body.

His chuckle is all she hears as the rest of her dress is pulled off her body, leaving her in just panties, a bra, and her strappy high heel shoes. Oliver rips through the thin fabric in caveman-like fashion, tearing her underwear to shreds before hoisting her higher up on the bed. His lips are back on hers, kissing her with all the vicious passion he’d shown earlier outside in the hallway.

“Shoes,” she mumbles, trying to kick the high heels off her feet, but they don’t budge. She’d buckled the straps tight that evening to keep them from slipping off and now regrets the decision. Still, she keeps trying, maneuvering her legs in strange ways trying to reach the straps while Oliver devours her. She wants to return the favor, but her damn heels are driving her nuts.

Just as Oliver readjusts his position, the struggle with her heels reaches a crescendo. Felicity’s foot slips and she ends up kneeing her husband in the groin. The howl of pain that fills the room makes her stop immediately to stare up at him. His eyes are squeezed shut, his hands cupping the front of his pants as pain continues to radiate out from where she’d accidentally hit him.

“Oh, god, babe, I’m so sorry!” Felicity quickly apologizes, sitting up.

“Ice, please,” Oliver croaks. He rolls onto his back, his eyes still squeezed shut and the pain evident on his face.

“Getting some right now!” she replies. Grabbing her robe, Felicity rushes downstairs to get the ice pack she has stashed in her freezer. It’s usually reserved for residual back pain from her surgery, but Oliver needs it now.

Returning to the bedroom, Felicity gently eases the pack beneath Oliver’s hands. “There,” she says, “does that feel better?” He only holds up one finger to tell her to wait, and she does. Sitting on the bed beside him, she gently begins to stroke his forehead hoping it brings him some comfort.

“I’m so sorry, hon,” Felicity apologizes again.

“It’s okay,” Oliver manages to reply, but she can see he’s still in pain. “Shit happens.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” she says, kissing his forehead. He nods.

They spend the rest of the night laying in bed watching TV until the pain subsides and Oliver slips off to sleep. Felicity stays awake for just a little while longer watching him until a content sigh escapes her lips and she slips off to sleep as well.


End file.
